2p Brother save the Day
by Meowdoglover
Summary: 2p Germany and Prussia, Lutz and Gilen, and 2p Italy and Romano, Luciano and Flavio, save the day for their special friend
1. Chapter 1

Lutz was just chilling at home playing video games with his beloved big brother Gilen when he got a call from his love. He paused the game, and Gilen quietly left the room to give the two love birds some privacy.

"Hey babe! What's up!"

"Lutz….."

Lutz instantly realized that something was wrong. They were together long enough for him to know about their home situation. The love lived with their older sister who was not kind to them. They often get yelled at for the simplest mistakes. Their parents are not there to help them either."

"Babe, what's wrong you ok? Can you talk right now?"

"Lutz…"

"Ok no, that's fine completely fine. You don't have to talk. Are you at your house?"

"..yes"

"Ok good good. Well not the best since your older sister is there, but I know where you are. Want me to come get you? Hold and rub your back till your panic attack is over?"

"…yes"

"ok, I'll be on the way. Want me to keep talking?"

"…yes"

"Ok then, totally fine. So, I was just hanging out with Luci the other day. We were at his house chilling with Kuro, watching some dumb movie that I suggested. All of a sudden Flavio breaks in saying that he completed his masterpiece. He pulled out this gorgeous dress! Looked amazing. It was Belle's dress in the movie, you know, the ballgown scene. It was an exact replica, amazing. Apparently he is going down to Disney World for fun and he figured why not make some dresses for him to wear. Be a Princess and make a bunch of little kid's day when they see him. I thought that was really sweet. Oh, Speaking of Flavio, you know how he loves you. He decided to make you something too. Won't tell me what, but I'm sure it is going to great if he makes it. Guy knows his way around a sewing machine."

As Lutz was telling his story to keep his love calm he grabbed the car keys and told Gilen he was leaving. Gilen knows the basic situation of them having a mean sister, but nothing more. He figured something was wrong, s he offered to drive so Lutz could focus on his s/o.

The two brothers drove to s/o's house. Lutz never once stopped talking, Gilen eyes on the road and serious.

"Ok babe, I'm here. I'm just outside. Do you want to come out? Can you walk?"

"…yes"

"Ok babe, I'm right outside the door ready to hug you."

The door open slowly to revealed a shaking love who was crying with every breath.

"That's it, it's ok, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, ok? I love you"

Lutz held his s/o tight. Gilen watching from a polite distance.

"What the h*ll is going on out here? Get your boy toy and that freaky albino away from here. You hear me? Or can you not even do this simple task right!?"

S/o's older sister is now standing in the doorway of their house yelling at the three people in the yard.

Lutz was mad, but he was doing his best to control his anger. S/o did not need to be in the middle of a fight right now. That would make everything worse. Just as he was about to say something though, someone beat him to it.

"Hello, I'm Gilen, their's boyfriend's older brother. Am I correct in assuming that you are their older sister?"

"Yeah, what of it?

"I was afraid that I was right. You are a failure as an older sibling. An older sibling is suppose to look out of the little one. Teach them, nurse them, and love them. You do none of those things it seems based on the reaction of s/o and those words you said earlier. As an older sibling myself, I can not stand by and let this happen. I will be taking s/o to my house tonight where they can stay in the guest bedroom. I will take good care of them. Something you clearly can not do."

Gilen said his speech confidently. It was one of the few times Lutz has seen Gilen appear so strong.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! I WILL NOT TAKE THIS! FINE TAKE THE KID, SEE IF I CARE! GET THEM OUT OF MY HAIR!"

The older sister slammed the door shut leaving the trio outside.

"Alright you two, let's go home. We'll get you some nice warm milk, does just the trick to calm the nerves."

Prussia lead the pair into the car. Lutz and his love in the backseat so they could still hug each other.

"Wow brother, thank you."

"It's no trouble. That is what an older sibling is suppose to do, look out for the younger one. And dweetie, I'm sorry your sister was like that. If it makes you feel better, feel free to think of me as an older brother."

"…thank you. both of you."

"Anytime babe, anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

It was another ordinary day for Luciano. He was sitting at home pretending to listen to his dramatic older brother, Flavio, as he read.

"And Shara was like, no b*tch, so I was like, woah b*tch, and Tom was like what b*ch and,"

Ring ring. Oh thank god. That was Luciano's thought as his phone ring. At least now his older brother would stop talking. To his delight, the caller was he beloved lover.

"Ciao bella."

"…Luci"

"Bella, what's wrong? Is it her again?"

"…yeah"

She lived with their awful older sister.

"Ok, I'm coming right over. I'll hand Flavio the phone ok? You love Flavio. Plus I'm angry at your sibling, and I so close to losing my temper. You don't need to hear my rant right now. So Flavio good? I know he is annoying, but his voice can be soothing when he wants."

"…ok"

"Ok, we'll be right over love. Here is Flavio ok?" Luciano quickly passed the phone to his brother, who having never moved from his spot heard the whole thing.

"Ciao bella! So, guess what, I ran into Oliver the other day. He makes the best cupcakes in the world. There are just like, yessssss girl yessss! Oh so good. And he is the sweetest thing ever. I bet he is made from candy. Oh, speaking of candy, guess what! So I was at the mall yesterday, cause you know I love the mall, and they opened a bubble tea stand! I LOVE bubble tea! So much healthier than candy, but just as good. I can eat it without the guilt. Next time we hand out, I am going to take you there. Yessss bubble tea here we come!"

Luciano was driving as his brother was talking. They were almost to his love house. He was calming down, he can't be angry when he see his love. He doesn't want the chance that he could scare them.

They pulled up to the house and Luciano all but ran to the front door.

"Bella, I'm here!"

"They just hung up Luci, so I'm sure they are coming."

"Luci…."

"Bella!"

"As soon as s/o opened the door, Luci had pulled them into a tight hug."

"It's ok bella I'm here."

"What the h*ll is going on in MY yard!"

Love's older sister slammed open the front door and started to shout at everyone.

"Did you call them here Becca? GOSH you are such an annoyance. Can't you do anything without drawing a big crowd. Geeze this is such a pain. GET RID OF THEM!"

Just as Luciano was about to speak, someone beat him to it.

"OH H*LL NO! YOU DO NOT TALK THAT WAY TO Becca! They are by beloved brother's little partner, so they are MY FAMILY AND YOU DO NOT MESS WITH MY FAMILY! I have half a mine to come over there and whoop your a**! Now, let me take s/o away from here because you are a failure of an older sibling! Now Scat!"

"WHAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!?"

"I AM THE MOTHERF*CKING QUEEN! NOW MOVE B*TCH, GET OUT THE WAY!"

"FINE!"

The older sister slammed the door shut leaving the three outside.

"Ok now that the wicked witch of the west is gone, let's tale you two home, ok? I'll drive Lucilu, you keep holding Becca."

Flavio strut passed the pair and grabbed the keys from Luciano. He walked to the car and got it.

"Hehehe, that's my older brother. Apparently he adopted you, so he is your older brother too. Don't worry, he is great."

Luciano lead them to the car. Together the three of them drove away.

"Thank you, you two."

"Anytime bella. I'll be by your side always."

"And we still have that bubble tea date, so you are staying with me too!"


End file.
